What Matters Most
by ezeil
Summary: Percy and Annabeth has feelings for each other but they didn't know how to tell each other until Percy has to move to LA. One shot. All mortals.


**Here's another Percabeth story. Gods I love writing stories about them. **

**Hope you guys like it. Please take time to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

i

The crowd went wild as Percy taps the end of the pool signaling that he finishes his last lap. He emerges from the pool and turn to look at the crowd. He scans the crowd and smiled goofily as his green eyes met her gray eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and waved. He wanted to run to her and hug her but he was soon mobbed by his teammates.

Percy Jackson is the swim captain of Goode High. He is also co captain to their school's basketball team together with his best friend and cousin, Jason Grace. He is one of the popular kids in their school along with his friends. Girls swoon for him. He can't remember how many times he turned down girls who were braved enough to ask him out.

Little did they know Percy only has his eyes set on one girl, Annabeth Chase. She has honey blonde hair and gray eyes. She is beautiful. Her perfectly tan body makes her more gorgeous. She is strong and athletic. She is the captain of the girl's volleyball team. She is also very intelligent. She's always on top of her class.

Percy is in love with her for the longest time now. He may never admit it but to Jason and Piper he can't deny it. Jason and Piper are already together. They encouraged him to tell her how he feels but he always backs down. He is afraid that she doesn't feel the same way for him. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship because she is his best friend.

After the awarding ceremony that is the only time he was greeted by his friends. Wearing his varsity uniform and his gold medal he walks towards his friends. Along the way he was congratulated by his schoolmates. He was few feet away when she saw him. Annabeth runs towards him. "Seaweed Brain!" She called.

He opens his arm as she hugs him. She giggled when he spins her around. She protested and he set her down. She looks up to him and smiled. "Congratulations Seaweed Brain. I am so proud of you." She said and kissed his cheek. Percy's smile grew wider and Annabeth blushed a little from what she did.

Jason cleared his throat which made them pull away from each other. Piper came forward and hugs Percy. "Congratulations." She said. Percy said his thanks. She broke away and stand beside Annabeth. Piper nudged Annabeth as she teased her. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her. It was Jason's turn to hug his cousin and best friend. "Way to go bro!" He said proudly.

"Looks like it is a good year for us." Percy stated. "You bet it is, can't wait to kick some ass in the finals." Jason said. Goode High's basketball team and swim team made it to the finals, same with the other varsity team including Annabeth's.

"Perce!" Andrew called. Andrew is also on the swim team. He smiles to the others as he neared the group. Percy turned to look at him. "Coach wanted to celebrate with the team. Are you coming?" He asked. "Sure." Percy replied. "Okay great. I'll go tell the others. Meet you at the parking lot." Andrew said and left.

"You guys want to come?" Percy asked them. "I can't. I'll have tons of assignment." Annabeth replied. "Me too." Piper grumbled. "And I can't too." Jason replied.

"It's okay." Percy replied. "Hey wait for me. I'll go grab my bag and I'll walk you to the parking lot." He said and went to the locker room.

"Bye Percy!" The three waved goodbye to him as they exited the school. Percy watched them as they pulled away. He was leaning in his black maserati car when a tap from his shoulder startled him. "When are you going to ask her out?" It was Andrew.

"Ask who?" Percy asked confusedly. "Oh come on man. You know who I'm talking about." Andrew stated. He let out a deep sigh. "God knows I've been trying to but.." He trailed off. "How hard can it be? She's your best friend." Percy was about to answer but the other members of the team arrived already. "Let's go." Coach Hedge said.

Percy arrived at their home a little past 9. He went inside the house. He noticed that it was quiet, most of the time at this hour his Dad will be at the living room watching TV. He went around the house trying to find his parents. They were not in the living room and in the kitchen. He went upstairs to his room and put down his bag. He searched in the 2nd floor but he didn't find them. They're not even in their room.

He saw his Dad's car outside so he knows they are here somewhere. And then he remembers the veranda. Maybe they were there. He's so excited to share the news to them. He went downstairs and turn towards the veranda. He saw them there having a coffee. He stops in his tracks when he saw the serious look on their faces.

He hesitated for a while but decided to interrupt. "Mom, Dad!" He called to let them know that he was home. He saw them both startled. It was his Mom that recovered first. "Percy. How was the meet?" She asked. He smiled at them. "We won." He informed them. Both of his parents hug him and congratulated him. "We're so proud of you." Sally said and kissed his son on the forehead.

"So what's up?" Percy asked. "What do you mean?" Poseidon asked. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" He asked. Sally and Poseidon looked at each other. "I saw you talking seriously. Am I in big trouble?"

Sally and Poseidon chuckled. Leave it up to Percy to lighten up the mood. "Well are you?" Poseidon teased. Percy shook his head. "Hmm I don't think so. Unless I did something that I am not aware of." He chuckled.

"Don't worry son. You did nothing wrong. Have you eaten already?" She asked to change the topic.

"Yes mom." He answered. Both of his parents became quiet. He saw his mom make a quick glance at his dad. "Seriously guys, what's wrong?" He asked again. "You can tell me."

Poseidon cleared his throat. He looks at Sally and she nodded. Percy was confused. It must be serious basing from the look on his parents. "Son." Poseidon started. He turned to look at his father. "We have some news for you."

Percy cocked his head. "What is it?" He asked anxiously. "Our company is opening another branch and they wanted me to handle it." Poseidon said. "Hey that's a good news Dad. Congratulations." Percy said giving his dad a hug.

"So what's with the sad face?" Percy asked.

"Son it will be in Los Angeles. We're moving there."

Percy's shocked face was priceless. It takes some time for him to finally sink in what his dad said. "Are you serious?"

"I am sorry son. I know it is hard for you but.." Poseidon trailed off. Percy didn't even bother to hear his father's explanation. He stormed back inside the house. Sally is calling his name but he didn't listen.

ii

Percy's POV

I didn't bother eating breakfast this morning. I didn't want to face them so I went out early only to find out that my car won't start. I kicked the wheel in frustration. What a great way to start my day. So I have no choice but to take the bus.

The fate must have hated me because on the bus on the way to school, the guy sitting beside me is using me as a pillow. I tried pushing him away but his head keep coming back to my shoulder. When I have enough I quickly stand and get out of the bus. I decided to walk since the school is only a couple of blocks from where I got out. It is still early anyway and since I needed time to think.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to walk. Even if it is early the temperature is already high. I was already tired and sweating by the time I reach the school. Good thing I have extra clothes in my locker.

I was already in a bad mood once I changed. I went to my locker to get my things. I overheard some guys talking about Annabeth. I wasn't in a mood really to eavesdrop but I get the feeling they were up to no good. I look over my shoulder. I recognized some guys from our class.

I overheard them having a bet on who's going to get Annabeth on a date and to kiss her. I was furious. If there is anyone that I am so protective of it is her. My mood worsens. I glared at the guys who started to walk towards Annabeth who's currently getting things from her locker.

One guy approaches her. I slammed my locker and turn towards them. I can see he's flirting with her. I can see her trying to be nice to the guy but you can sense her irritation. I was near them when I heard the guy asks Annabeth out.

My blood boils and before I can even think what I am about to do, I step in the middle of them. My back turned against the guy and I was standing between them. "Hey." I greeted her.

Her eyebrows are scrunched together. "Hi." She replied uncertain.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me. I'm talking to her man." The guy said.

I turned around facing him. "And who are you?" I asked icily.

"My name is Dean."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Annabeth is just watching us amusedly. "So what do you want?"

"Actually I was talking to Annabeth." He replied irritably. "So would you mind?"

I crossed my arms above my chest and smirked at him. "I do mind actually."

I saw him cower at my glare. I was a good 8 inches taller than him anyways. But still he didn't back down. "And why is that?"

I didn't know what came over me. "Because I am her boyfriend." I declared as I put my arm around her. I can see all the shocked expression of the other students around us. Even Annabeth's expression was priceless.

Dean glared at me and stomped away. I can hear the murmuring of the other students around us. It takes some time before she composed herself. She grabs my arm that is around her shoulder and yanked it away.

"What was that all about?!" She whispered demanded. I can't really tell if she's angry or not.

I am usually not that cocky but I was in a bad mood and I am just fed up with all the guys who are trying to date her. At the back of my mind I know I am one of them but I am just a wimp to not be able to tell her.

I can sense the crowd became quiet and watching our little scene. "What?" I simply replied.

"Since when did you become my boyfriend?" She whispered because she's aware that the others are watching us.

"Since like now." I replied cockily. "Look I was just trying to help you okay."

"I can see that. You know I can take care of myself." She scolded.

"I know but those guys are jerks." I simply stated.

"I know that. No need to remind me. Besides I can't squeeze them in to my schedule."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I already have plans."

"Plans? You mean like a date?!" My voice came out a little higher.

She raised her eyebrow at me gauging my reaction. She crosses her arms and looks at me. "Yeah."

Now I was really pissed. I can feel the heat in my face. I believe it was the anger that building up inside me. "Who?" I demanded while clenching my fist.

I didn't know if that's a smile on her face. Was she laughing at me? "What's wrong with you? Looks like someone punched you in the gut."

I didn't have time to joke around. "You can't go out with other guys." I demanded.

Now her expression becomes serious. "What is going on with you Percy? And what's with you demanding me not to go out with other guys? Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Nothing."

She let out a deep sigh. "That's what I thought."

"Just don't go out with anyone." I demanded again.

"What are you talking about? I can go out with anyone who I like Percy. And you can't tell me what to do. You are not my boyfriend."

I didn't know if it is because I feel like shit that drives me insane to do the most unthinkable. I grab her face which caught her off guard and smash my lips to her.

I thought the world has stop once my lips touch hers. It was my very first kiss and I know it is hers too. It was short but I felt like it was forever. Her lips were soft and sweet.

I pulled away from her. She was shocked by my sudden outburst. Then I realized what I have done.

"I.." Before I can even finished my sentence her palm connects with my face.

I heard the gasps from the crowd. It was then that I remembered that we are not alone and we are in the school.

I didn't see that coming. I thought she'll realize after that, that I like her that's why I kissed her.

She stormed off without saying any word. I was left alone. I look like an idiot standing there. I heard the others laughing at me. I bowed my head pretending not to hear them and head towards my first class.

Luckily none of my friends are in my first class not even Annabeth. I slump in the chair and bowed my head thinking about the scene I created. I was a jerk from doing it but it was out from desperation. For gods sake I am about to move to LA in a month and I just messed up my friendship with the girl I am in love with.

At lunch time I didn't go to the cafeteria where my friends are. I know Ananbeth will be there too and I just can't face her after what had happened. I decided to go out since we are allowed to during lunch time. I settled to go to the nearest Starbucks.

I received a text from Jason asking me where I am. Another text is from Leo asking me about what happened between me and Annabeth. I quickly replied that I'll tell them tonight.

Another text came from my mom telling me that we need to talk tonight about the "moving" thing. I ignored it. Right now I didn't want to deal with it because right now I am having a shitty day.

I didn't attend the classes that Annabeth was in it. So basically I ditched 3 classes.

We have basketball practice that afternoon. Jason and the rest of the team are already in the locker room. You see Jason and I were in the basketball team. He's the captain and I am his co-captain. I am also the captain of the swim team so it was kind of hard balancing swimming and basketball but I am managing it.

"Hey." Jason greeted once he saw me. "I thought you're not going to show up."

"Nuh." I replied. "Coach is going to kill me if I miss practice."

He smile and nodded."You okay?" He asked quietly. "I heard what happened this morning."

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Don't lie to me?" He scolded. "You missed your classes that you have with her."

"Jason." I said pleadingly. "Not now okay. We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." He said defeated. "You better."

Practice was difficult. Coach is pushing us so hard since the tournament is in two weeks. It didn't help my mood thinking that I will not be able to participate anyway. Any time they're going to pull me out from the school.

Once we got change our fellow team mates already went home. It was only Jason and I. We are heading to Leo's house after practice to hang out since his parents are on out of town for a business trip.

We are about to head out when the Volleyball varsity team just entered the locker room. They were talking about something and Jason and I have no choice but to listen since their voices are too loud. Maybe they thought no one is around.

"So Riley, when will you ask Annabeth to go out with you?" One of his teammates asked.

Riley Dixon, the captain of the Volleyball team. He's a jerk. He's dumb. But his ego is so big that you'll wonder how his little brain can handle it. He treats girls like his toys. Once he got bored he dumped them. He's got quite a reputation and definitely not to be proud of. But with a guy like him he thinks it's cool. Well some of the students think he's cool since he's a jock and he's also quite good looking.

"Yeah, did you hear what happened this morning?" Another asked.

"With Jackson? Oh yeah, who doesn't know. The whole school is talking about it." He said cockily. "What a loser. He deserves that. He thinks he's so cool that he can just kiss her just like that. What an asshole."

I clenched my fist. I am trying to calm myself. Jason patted my back. "Don't listen to him."

"You know once she agreed to go out with me, I'll show her I'm a better kisser than Jackson. Maybe I'll give her more than that. God she's so hot and I can't wait to get my hands on her. Damn!"

I can hear wolf whistles and laughter from his team and that's when I lost it.

I went to the next room where his team. Jason followed me. I can tell he's mad like me since he didn't stop me.

"What the hell is your problem Riley?!" I spat. "You can't talk about Annabeth just like that. You're a dick!"

Laughter echoed from the locker room. "Well well well look who's here. What do you care Jackson? Didn't she turn you down?"

"Shut up Riley!" Jason snarled at him.

He approached us. "I am not talking to you Grace. So shut it."

Half of his team is around us the others are on the shower. They circled us. They're trying to intimidate us since there are only two of us. But I didn't care. I can take them all down if it will lead to that.

He paced back and forth tapping his chin. "You know I admire your courage but let's face it she will never like you."

"I don't care what you think! Just don't ever go near her or I swear I'll break your neck." I threatened him.

"Woah I am so afraid. Better watch what you're saying Jackson. You're in my territory."

"We're not afraid of you!" Jason butted in.

"This doesn't concern you Grace! Or do you like to involve your little girlfriend here. She sure is pretty and it will be nice to date her also."

"Damn you Riley! Leave Piper alone!" Jason shouted.

"Then shut up!"Riley snarled back.

"We are just wasting our time here Jason. Come on. Remember what I told you Riley, leave Annabeth alone and Piper too!" I stated clearly.

I turned my back on them and grabbed Jason's arm to drag him out. There's no sense of arguing to a person whose head is full of air.

Someone grab my shoulder. "Not so fast Jackson. I am not done with you."

I push him away from me and I can feel the tense inside the room. "Get your filthy hands away from me!"

"You're not just a loser Jackson, you're also a coward. And don't you dare turn your back on me I am not done talking to you."

"What else do you want huh? I wasted my time listening to your drama. So back off I have no time for assholes like you!"

I was about to turn my back again when Riley attempted to punch me but Jason saw it coming and he punch Riley on the face. And that's when all hell breaks lose. It was Jason and I against 5 members of the volleyball team.

And that's how we ended up on the principal's office. Mr. Richardson was so furious at us. He rant about the value of team work, sportsmanship and blah blah blah since us three are the captains of the varsities.

I zoned out most of the time not caring about what he is saying. The word suspension brought me back to my senses.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"I was asking who started the fight?!" Mr. Richardson demanded.

"It was.." Riley started but I cut him off.

"It was me sir." I lied. Jason's reputation in the school is good and I don't want to ruin it just because of a stupid fight.

"What are you talking about Jackson?" Riley demanded. "Grace.."

Jason shot me a confused look. "No sir, it.."

I glared at him. "It was me okay and I'm sorry." I shot a look at Riley daring him to stop me but he just narrowed his eyes on me.

Mr. Richardson let out a deep sigh. "I didn't want to do this since you guys are valuable in our sports team but I will not tolerate such action. You're supposed to be the role model of the school. You're supposed to be responsible for your actions. Guys you are on the same school."

"We are sorry sir." I stated. "It won't happen again."

"You will all be suspended." Mr. Richardson declared.

"What?!" We chorused.

"2 days suspension for Riley and Jason and three days for you Percy since you started the fight." He stated.

"That's unfair!" Jason exclaimed.

Just great! I am doomed. My parents are going to freak out. It will not be good for my record especially now that I will be transferring but I didn't care anymore, maybe that's just what I needed, a break. Besides Annabeth is angry at me and I don't still want to face her.

"Come on sir. We can't afford to miss school and practice. The games will be in a couple of days from now. We need to practice." Riley complained.

"You should have considered that before you started the fight and break school's property. Look at yourselves. My decision is final. I'll let your coach and your parents know about this matter." Mr. Richardson stated.

"Percy." Jason called. "Aren't you going to say something?" He whispered. "Come on help us out of here."

"There's nothing Jackson can do Grace. That's my decision. Now go home. And please stay out of trouble."

Once we are out of the principal's office, Riley glared at us. "We are not yet done Jackson." He threatened."

"Whatever Dixon, I'll be waiting for you." I countered.

He went to the other side and Jason and I head towards his car.

"What was that all about?" Jason demanded.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

He stops in his tracks to fish for his keys. "You know what I mean. Why did you cover for me? I was the first one who threw the punch."

"Nothing, besides it was no big deal." I shrugged.

"No big deal? Percy you got 3 days suspension for covering up." He exclaimed.

"So what? If it wasn't for me anyway the fight wouldn't have happen if I just ignored what we heard." I stated calmly. "Besides you got suspended too so we're even."

"That's not my point." He countered. "Shit! What will my parents say?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, they're going to freak out. Come on just drop it, let's go to Leo's place."

**Iii**

Percy's POV

"Guys!" Leo exclaimed once we parked outside his house. "Woah what the hell happened to you two?"

"Just a little match between the volleyball team, you know boxing, karate and the rest." I joked.

Jason glared at me. Leo's jaw dropped. "You got in a fight with Dixon's team? Wow I wished I saw that. Damn! I miss the fun." He complained.

"Shut up Leo. Believe me it was no fun at all. Can you see our bruises? This is going to sting for a while." Jason grumbled.

"Oh quit complaining Grace. You're the one who started the fight. Besides compared to their bruises ours are nothing." I beamed.

"Whatever. I need some ice. Can we go inside now?" Jason demanded.

"Of course, come on you two let's party." Leo exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes for his childish acts.

Once we get inside Leo offered the first aid kit to us. I got a cut on my right eyebrow, busted lips and a bruise on my jaw. Jason got a cut on his left eyebrow, busted lips and some scratch on his arm. Not that bad since we fought 5 guys.

"So want to tell me what happened?" Leo inquired.

So we told him what happened. Leo is also close to Annabeth and Piper. Once he heard the story he was also furious at Riley. "Stupid jerk! Let's go kick his ass."

Jason and I laughed. "We just did Leo."

"Hmmp! One day he's going to get it." Leo grumbled.

"So Percy, will you answer my question now. I want the honest one. Don't give me that bullshit again. I want to know the truth." Jason demanded.

"Fine, since I needed to tell you anyway."

Jason and Leo shared a confused look.

So I drop the news right away. "I'm moving."

"What?!" They both asked.

"You're going to move to another house?" Leo asked dumbly.

"I think that's not what he meant idiot." Jason muttered.

"Then what?"

"My family and I are moving to Los Angeles. I'm going to transfer." I stated calmly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Leo exclaimed.

"That's not funny Perce." Jason stated.

"Do you think I'm joking? They drop the news to me last night, unbelievable right?" I said sarcastically.

I told them the reason why suddenly we need to move to LA.

"That sucks. What about school? What about your team?" Leo asked.

"I'll figure it out. The team is going to do great without me besides Jason is there for the basketball team and Andrew for the swimming team. They'll do great."

"Is that why you are acting so weird the whole day? And that's why you suddenly kissed Annabeth?" Jason asked ignoring my answer from Leo's question.

I let out a deep sigh. I nodded confirming his question. "I was mad and confused. When I saw her talking to the other guys I was furious and frustrated so I ended up kissing her. I was such a jerk. Now she's mad at me."

"You can say that." Leo commented which earned him a punch from Jason.

"Dude." Jason scolded.

"Alright I'm sorry." Leo apologized.

"It's okay. I can't take back what I did to her. I'll understand if she'll hate me for the rest of her life."

"Oh come on man, she'll forgive you. She's your best friend and besides I think she do like you."

"Leo." I threatened. "Don't give me that crap that she likes me. You know what happened. If she likes me she wouldn't slap me in front of half of the school."

"Maybe she took it the wrong way. Your timing was off." Leo tried to explain.

I just shook my head. "Just drop it okay. I don't want to talk about it."

Leo kept his mouth shut after that. I turned to Jason. "You want to know the reason behind why I took the blame back there?"

Jason nodded waiting for my answer.

"I didn't want your reputation to be ruined. Besides I am leaving soon so whatever I do it won't matter to the school anymore."

We were startled when my phone started ringing and so is Jason's. We both look at each other and we know whose calling us.

It turns out we are right. Our parents demanded us to go home right away. Jason drops me off in our house. "Goodluck." He whispered before I got out from his car. "Same to you." I chuckled.

I made my way to the house. I let out a deep sigh before going in. I am preparing myself for the worst thing that might happen.

"I'm home." I declared once I set foot inside the house.

"In the kitchen." Mom yelled. I know they've been waiting for me.

"Perseus." Dad called once they saw me. He only uses my full name when I did something wrong. "Sit down young man. You've got some explaining to do."

Mom eyed me curiously as I made way towards the table. Her expression was serious too. _Boy I'm in so much trouble._

Mom noticed the bruises in my face. She makes her way to me and studied my face. "What were you thinking? Look at you." She scolded.

"Sally." Dad interrupted. He cleared his throat before turning to me. "Want to tell us what happened?"

I shook my head. I'm still mad at them. If not for them my life wouldn't suck. Yeah I know it was stupid and selfish but right now that's what I'm feeling. I was rebellious.

"Percy." My mom called.

"I'm sorry okay. It won't happen again. I promise."

"You better make sure young man. Is it something to do with our move to LA?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No." I lied.

"Honey, let's talk about it. We know it was sudden but.." Mom trailed of but I cut her off.

"It's okay alright. You don't need to explain. I get it." I said defensively.

"Percy." Dad warned me. "What's gotten into you? You need to tell us what's really on your mind. You don't need to pretend that it was alright and then went to school and initiate a fight. That's not how we know you."

"Please dad. Just drop it. I know what I did was stupid. You don't need to tell me that." I spat.

I saw my dad tense by the way I acted, mom saw it too.

"Percy you're being rude." She scolded.

I didn't say anything. I was tired and my body is aching.

"You're grounded." My dad declared. "You'll stay home till you can go back to school. You can't go out. You can't drive your car. No friends coming over until you learn your lesson."

_As if that's matter_. I thought. I just nodded. There's nothing I can do anyway.

"Your mom is going to LA tomorrow, so you'll stay here with Martha. We trust you that you'll take your punishment seriously." Dad stated.

"Wait, mom is going to LA?"

"Yes son. Your dad is busy with his work so I'll be the one to go check the house that we're going to live in and some other things too. I'll be gone for 3 days." She explained. "I'll leave tomorrow morning."

An idea pops in to my mind, "Can I come with you?" I blurted out.

Mom and Dad looked at each other. Dad turned to me. "You're grounded young man."

"I know but there is nothing I can do here. Please let me come with you?" I pleaded to mom. "I promise I'll behave. Please."

Mom looks at dad. "I guess it won't be a bad idea. He can explore LA. And he can check the schools there."

"Fine." Dad said. "Just behave will you? No more getting in to trouble."

I nodded. I smiled at them. "Can I go to my room now to prepare?"

They both nodded. "Thank you." I said to them and run upstairs.

"We'll be leaving at 8 in the morning son, so you need to wake up early."

"Okay!" I yelled back.

Maybe a little trip to LA will clear my mind.

**iv**

Leo's POV

"Leo!" Piper called.

"Hey Beauty Queen." I greeted.

It was lunch time and I was the first to arrive at our table since Jason and Percy are not in school due to the suspension. She and Annabeth went to sit beside me. I saw Annabeth scanning the crowd, maybe looking for Percy.

"Have you seen Jason?" Piper asked. "I've been calling him since this morning but he won't pick up."

"You mean you don't know?" I answered back. "He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" She asked confusedly.

I groaned. Stupid Grace not telling his girlfriend about his suspension. Now I'll be the one to feel their wrath.

"They got suspended." I whispered. I am not quite sure if the rest of the school knows that the captains of the three varsity team were suspended yesterday.

"What?!" Annabeth and Piper chorused.

"When you said they, you mean Percy and Jason?" Annabeth asked.

I rolled my eyes at them and nodded.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Piper demanded. Now I wanted to run away. Both of them were scary.

"How in the hell those two got suspended?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Hey will you two keep it down. They got in a fight with Riley Dixon and his minions." I explained.

"They what?" Pipers said exasperated.

I explained to them what happened yesterday. Now both girls are furious at Riley. "Okay calm down. I don't want you get suspended too okay? Besides Jason and Percy took care of them, if only I can see Riley's face." I chuckled.

"Are they okay?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Yeah just few bruises but not that bad, it was nothing to them."

The bell rings signaling that it was the end of lunch. "See you guys later." I waved to them and went to my next class.

The day passed by with a blur. I went to my locker to drop my things. I was about to leave when someone called me.

"Leo!" I turned around and I saw Jason.

"Jason!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." I scolded.

He smiled. "Yeah I know but they called us to have a meeting again. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Mr. Richardson takes back his decision. It turned out our coaches talked to him and they pursued him to lift his punishment to us. They ensure him that it won't happen again and that we'll stay away from each other."

"That's great." I exclaimed fist bumping him.

Then someone hits Jason at the back of his head. "Ow what the hell!" He cursed. He turned around only to be met by her angry girlfriend. "Pipes!" He squeaked.

Piper crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. "So?"

"Hey babe." Jason greeted and about to kiss her but she shoved him in the face.

"Don't! Oh you're in a big trouble." She warned.

"I'm sorry okay. I was going to tell you but.." He trailed off.

"But?" She demanded.

Annabeth and I are having a hard time controlling our laughter.

He scratched the back of his neck, a habit that both cousins shared. They both do that when they are nervous.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm just afraid you're going to get mad at me when you found out."

"Of course I'll get mad at you. Since when did you two get in a fight? Well Riley deserved it anyway."

"See even you agreed. I'm sorry okay. Please don't be mad?"

Piper let out a deep sigh and nodded. Jason grinned widely and hugs his girlfriend. Piper studied his bruise but he just shrugs her away.

"Where's Percy then?" I asked.

I saw Annabeth tensed beside me. She didn't talk about what happened between them yesterday. I guess she already talked to Piper about it.

"Yeah about him." Jason started. "Mr. Jackson came to represent him."

"Represent him? Why? Where is he?" I asked.

Jason looked at the three of us. "He went to LA this morning."

"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What's he doing there?"

Jason and I shared a look and Piper saw it.

"You guys know something. What is it? What are you not telling us?" She demanded.

"Okay I think you guys deserve to know the truth since he didn't make us promise to not tell you. Come on let's go get some food and we'll tell you." Jason offered.

So we end up to the nearest diner beside our school. Jason and I take turn to tell the story. We told why they needed to move to LA because of his dad's job. I kept my gaze on Annabeth gauging her reaction about the news. She didn't say anything. Her expression is unreadable but she has this far away expression that I can't read.

"Annabeth." Jason called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you want to know why Percy did that yesterday?" He asked referring to the kiss.

I nudged Jason. "You're not supposed to tell that." I whispered to him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"He's supposed to be the one telling her that." I scolded.

"Believe me this is for the best. Based from Percy's reaction last night, I think he's not going to tell Annabeth of what he feels for her." Jason explained.

"Why?" Annabeth asked weakly. I can sense her sadness. She looked Jason in the eye and her eyes are red.

"Because he likes you Annabeth, for a long time now."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"So how can you explain the kiss then?" He asked. When she didn't answer Jason continued. "He likes you very much. The news just got him and he's frustrated. He got a lot of things in his mind right now."

"I need to go." Annabeth declared. She grabs her bag and ready to go.

"Annabeth." Piper tried to stop her.

"I need some air." She said and walks away from us. We just watched her until she's out of the diner.

"Is he not coming back?" Piper asked saddened by the news.

"I think he is but I'm not sure if he's going back to school since his dad asked for some documents later this afternoon for his transfer." Jason replied.

"Gods this is so sad. It's our senior year and why did it have to happen right now? " Piper mumbled.

**v**

Monday

Percy's POV

I didn't want to go back to school anymore since I'll be transferring anyway but my parents won't let me. They said that I needed to attend school until it's time to go. I forced myself to get ready. I didn't want to see my friends. I didn't want to see Annabeth.

I've been ignoring their texts and calls for the past few days. I've been preparing myself to be far away from them so that it will be easier.

I was snap back to my senses when dad joined me to eat breakfast. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning dad." I replied lazily.

After eating our breakfast, "You ready?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Come on. You can take your car, I'll just follow you right there." He said.

"What? Follow me where?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Your coaches would like to have a word with us since you're not here last week during the meeting. And they wanted to talk to us about your transfer."

I groaned. _What now?_ "Do we really have to?" I complained.

"Yes young man. Now go grab your bag. You're excused from your class this morning for the meeting so don't bother going to your class. We'll go straight to Mr. Richardson." He informed me.

There's nothing I can do so I just nodded my head. I went to grab my bag and went straight to my car.

There are a lot of students in front of the school now. I noticed Jason's car. He must be already inside the school. I still need to wait for dad. I plug my earphones and listened for a while. I must have zoned out because I didn't saw dad's car pull over.

He tapped my window and motioned me to get out of the car. I lazily pull my hood on before hopping out of the car.

Dad raised his eyebrow at me. I just shrug. I bowed my head throughout the walk. I am aware of the glances that were thrown at us but I didn't bother to look up.

Once we reach the office we were guided inside. We are met by Mr. Richardson. He gestured us to sit. I didn't really pay attention to what they are talking about. They do all the talking and I just pretended to listen. I was so bored and finally it ended.

"Um Mr. Jackson Coach Hedge and Coach Davidson would like to have a word with you." Mr. Richardson said.

"About what?" Dad asked. Just in time the two coaches entered the room.

They nod at me and I smiled weakly to them. "Would you mind giving us a minute to talk to your dad?" They asked.

"Not at all." I replied although I was confused of what it will be about.

I went out of the room. There's no one in the hallway since class is still ongoing. I put my hood back on and plug the earphones in my ears. I didn't know how long will they have to talk so I lazily lean on the wall and bow my head.

I must have not heard the bell rings because I was startled when someone yanks my hood off.

"Jackson!" Andrew exclaimed and punched me in the shoulder. The rest of the team is behind him. "Damn it I thought you're not coming back. What happened to you?"

I glared at him while rubbing my arm..

"Is it true that you're transferring?" One of our teammates asked which led to chaos. They started asking me questions. I can't even understand them because they were talking simultaneously.

**vi**

"Leo!" Jason yelled.

Annabeth, Leo and Piper are currently sitting on their table eating their lunch. Jason was running towards them.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked panting.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Percy's here." He exclaimed.

This got Annabeth's attention. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"He's in the principal's office."

Annabeth pushed her tray of food and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked. She didn't answer.

The three looked at each other and followed Annabeth out of the cafeteria.

"Oh this will be good." Leo chuckled.

Percy's POV

"Guys stop!" I exclaimed. "I can't even understand you. Will you please talk one at a time?"

"Sorry Perce. It's just that we heard the news and we don't believe it not until you tell it to us personally."

I let out a deep sigh, a habit I created for the past few days. "Yeah. I'm moving to LA." I admitted.

This resumed the chaos. They started to talk again simultaneously most of it was protests from what about to happen. I waited impatiently for them to quiet down.

Before they can react a voice echoed in the hallway.

"Perseus Jackson!"

I knew that voice all too well. The hallway keeps quiet and I can hear the footstep behind me.

Annabeth's POV

How dare he to just kiss me like that? Oh well it's not that I didn't like it. I was just caught off guard and embarrassed since almost half of the school was out there. He didn't even explain to me why he did that. _Well you didn't give him a chance to explain duh! _And then he just disappeared only to find out that he's moving to LA.

Urgh I groaned internally, stupid Jackson messing with my head. I stormed off from the cafeteria straight to the principal's office. I ignored my friends calling my name but I bet they are following me right now.

I was a few feet away when I saw him talking to his team mates. Even with his back turned against me I know it was him. I hesitated for a while since I saw that lots of students are in the hallway and some of them are watching the swim team. Maybe they already know about the news. Well gossip travels fast especially when you're the most popular guy on the school.

I composed myself and went straight to them before I can think twice, when I was near them, "Perseus Jackson!"

Percy's POV

I felt my body stiffened. I close my eyes waiting for what's going to happen. My back is facing her. I didn't know if I have to turned around or just walk away. I'm not ready for another humiliation again.

When I open my eyes Andrew gestured me to look behind my back. I groaned internally and I slowly turn to face her. I noticed that we have an audience. I saw Jason, Leo and Piper at the back. They smiled at me.

My gaze turns to Annabeth. Her eyebrows are scrunched together. Her arms are folded in her chest. Even if she's mad she's still beautiful. Her eyes are fiery but yet it's still gorgeous. Her lips, oh gods don't let me start ranting about it. Her beautiful curly blonde hair which she decides to lay it down today was perfect.

I just wanted to reach out to her and envelop her in a hug but I have to control myself.

"Like what you see Jackson?" She smirked.

I heard the others snicker. I bowed my head from embarrassment. The last thing I need is this one. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Maybe she didn't expect me to talk to her like that. She was shocked for a moment but it abruptly changed. She narrowed her eyes on me.

It was painful enough for me to see her again. I slowly turn my back on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She called demanded.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at her.

She moved towards me. I thought she's going to punch me but that didn't happen. She grabs the front of my hood and smashes her lips to me.

I was caught off guard. It takes me seconds to realize what was happening. My hands immediately went to her waist to hold her still. I kissed her back passionately not minding the crowd that currently cheering on us. Her hands find her way in to my hair.

When we pulled back apart I rest my forehead on hers. "Wow." I mumbled.

Someone cleared his throat behind us and I saw my dad and our coach behind us suppressing a smile. Instantly we pulled away from each other both of us blushing furiously.

Coach Hedge and Coach Davidson patted my back before walking away. Dad looked at me and to Annabeth.

"Mind if I borrow my son for a minute?" He asked her teasingly.

"Dad." I protested. I saw Annabeth blushed even more if that even possible.

Dad just chuckled then he turned to me his face is serious again. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded. I turned to look at Annabeth and smiled at her. I grab her hand and squeezed it. "I'll talk to you later." I said and kiss her cheek.

She just nodded her head from embarrassment.

Dad led me away from them. I nodded to my team as I follow my dad. I was surprised that we are heading to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." He replied.

"But what about school? I thought I was going to class this afternoon?"

Dad smiled at me. "Yeah about that, they let you off the hook this day to talk. I didn't know you have this effect on your school." He teases.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I didn't know that you're that important to them. Come on we'll talk about this in the house. Your mom is waiting for us." He ordered. He went to his car. "I just have to drop by to the office for a bit but I'll see you in the house."

"Okay."

"Hey drive safely." He added. I just rolled my eyes and got inside my car.

Piper's POV

"Wow. What was that all about?" I asked Annabeth.

She shifted from her foot to another unknown on what to say to us. "I.." She stammered.

"Way to go girl." Leo teased.

Jason just smiled at her.

I guess we are just happy about them but it doesn't mean that the problem is already solved. Percy is still going to transfer I guess.

"So what did he say?"

"He didn't have a chance to say anything. He said he'll talk to me later instead." She stated.

"Where are they anyway? "

"I don't know. His dad wants to talk to him." Annabeth said. "Maybe they went home."

I noticed some of the students were still looking at us which cause Annabeth to be uncomfortable.

"Come on let's get out of here." I offered. I put my arm around here dragging her outside the school.

We passed by the swim team and they smiled at us.

We settled on our favorite spot right under a big tree. I turned to Annabeth and demanded an explanation.

"So?" I started.

Annabeth motioned me to stop. "Don't. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on." Leo whined. "We just saw our two best friends kissing in the middle of the hallway with almost half of the school watching and you don't want to explain anything?"

"Guys leave Annabeth alone." Jason offered. "We all know what just happened and what does it means."

Leo and I pouted at him. "You're no fun."

He chuckled. Annabeth smiled at us.

She let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the tree. "If you guys are wondering if I like him, then I do." She said that without meeting our eyes. "But it doesn't matter. He's moving away."

The three of us looked at each other. We all felt sorry for them. Long distance relationship sucks and it bounds to fail at some point.

"Hey we still don't know if it's final. Maybe he'll stay after you know.." I trailed off.

I saw Annabeth blushed.

"I just can't believe you did it Annie." Leo chuckled. "You two really surprised us." He chuckled.

Annabeth glared at him and hit him at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He complained.

"Just don't call me Annie! You know I hate that." She scolded.

Before any of us can say another word the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"Come on guys let's go back inside." Jason offered. He stands up and offers his hand to help me. I gladly took it.

Once inside we part ways to go to our next class.

**vii**

Annabeth's POV

The rest of the day comes by quickly. I was at my locker when Jason and Piper approached me. We always meet here at the end of the day before going home. A grinning Leo arrived a minute later.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

Leo just shrugged but continued to smile like an idiot.

"What's up fire boy? Got a date or something?" Piper teased.

"Nuh uh." Leo replied. "I'm just excited."

"For what?" Jason asked.

"You'll see." He offered.

We rolled our eyes on him. "Come on you guys. Let's go home." I said.

They all nodded. I reach for my phone to see if Percy texted me but there is nothing.

"Heard anything from him?" Piper asked when she noticed me looking at my phone.

I shook my head. At the corner of my eyes I saw Leo smiled. _What's up with him?_

We head to the parking lot where Leo and Jason's car was park. I guess I have to tag along with them. I used to ride home with Percy but I guess it will change.

Leo and Jason were walking ahead of us. Piper and I were behind them talking about our homework.

When they reached Jason's car they turned around waiting for us. Leo's car was park beside Jason's car.

Once we reached them, "So are you riding with us or with Leo?" Jason asked me.

"Oh I don't think that was necessary." Leo said smiling mischievously.

I saw Jason widen his eyes looking surprise then immediately he smiled. Honestly these two creeps me out.

"What's with the smiling guys?" I demanded.

"You guys look like idiots." Piper chuckled. "What's up with those smiles?"

The two motioned us to look behind us. I scrunched my eyebrows. Piper's the first one to turn around. I decided not to. I was not interested anyway.

Piper poked my arm gesturing me to turn around. Leo and Jason are smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around only to be met by the one and only, Percy Jackson.

He's leaning in his car with arms crossed in his chest. Gods he looks so handsome. His car was park a few feet away from Jason's. We didn't notice it at first and the space between their cars was not occupied.

"Hey Wise Girl." He greeted smiling at me.

I was too surprised to react. I've been thinking about him for the rest of the day and when I saw him I felt like I just swallowed my tongue, unable to speak.

He approached us. "Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"I..Umm sure." I stammered. He smiled at me which melts my heart. I look back at them and they just motioned me to go. Piper went to Jason's side. "We'll just be here." She said.

Percy offered his hand to me and I took it. I saw some of our schoolmates looking at us. He guided me back to his car and stand beside it.

He let go of my hand and face me. I already missed the feeling of his hand on mine.

"So?" I started. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I leaned back on his car supporting myself. I was feeling a little nervous and I'm afraid my knees were going to fail me.

He scratched the back of his head signaling that he is nervous too. He looks at me.

"About what happened last week." He started. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I was so frustrated that I didn't think of what I was doing. I didn't regret it though."

I scrunched my eyebrows at him.

"Wait, what I mean is that.." He trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is Annabeth I like you. I really like you a lot." He meets my eyes.

There he said it. Before I can even react he started talking again. "I'm so sorry if you found out the wrong way. I didn't mean to show it that way. I know I should have told you first.." He rambled but I cut him off.

"Percy."

"Wait please listen to me first." He said. He reaches for my hand. "What I'm trying to say is.."

He inched closer to me. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Annabeth Chase, I'm in love with you."

I felt like my heart do a somersault. I was speechless. I felt a lump in my throat. I've been waiting for ages for him to tell me that.

Since I was having a hard time finding my words I opt for another way to tell him that I feel the same way. I reached for his face and kissed him for the second time this day.

Instantly he responded. His hand went at the back of my head pressing us closer together. I didn't know how long our kiss was. We just broke away when there is a need to breath. I hug him, my head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away. He looks at me lovingly. "I love you too." I said smiling. He smiled wildly. He caught me off guard by picking me up and spinning me around.

I heard our friends cheering on us. "Hey put me down." I scolded.

He puts me down and cupped my face. "I'm just so happy. I thought you didn't feel the same way."

I rolled my eyes on him. "I already kissed you this morning and yet you think that I don't feel the same?" I asked amused.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Well.."

I laugh at him. "You're unbelievable." I teased. I grab his hand and lead him back to our friends.

"Finally." Leo commented. "You took so long to get together."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Piper hugged me and squealed. "I'm so happy for you guys." Percy smiled at her.

Jason hugs Percy. "Congrats."

"So." Leo started. I know he wanted to ask what happened this morning.

I was so eager to know too, since I don't know how much time we have left before he goes.

Percy realized what Leo wants to ask. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I hug him at his side. Dreading the news, I felt like any time now I will cry.

He squeezed my shoulder. "About that.." He started. "I'm not moving anymore."

"What?" I asked surprised pulling away from him. He smiled widely at me.

"Mom and Dad gave me the option to say for the rest of the year until we graduate." He explained. "They are letting me stay. Martha is going to accompany me once they moved to LA. I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

I was so happy that I didn't realized that I pulled him closed and started kissing him. He kissed me back passionately.

We just pulled away when our friends complained.

"Okay we know you guys are happy but for gods sake cut it out." Leo grumbled. "Save it when you're alone."

We both blush a deep shade of red. Percy hugs me and I never felt so happy.

"Oh come on Leo. Give them a break." Jason teased.

"You should get a girlfriend so that you can quit complaining." Piper suggested.

Leo just huffed. "Wait till I get one and I'll gross you all out." He said teasingly.

"Eww.." Piper and I reacted. "You are so immature."

The boys just chuckled.

"I think this called for a celebration." Jason suggested.

We all nodded our heads. We head to the nearest diner.

We are on our way inside when Leo bumps with someone.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry." Leo apologized helping to pick up the books that fell on the floor.

When he saw who he bumps too he stiffened. We just watched amusedly at him.

Leo bumps with Reyna. She's a senior and we have some classes with her. We knew that Leo likes her a lot but just too shy to ask her out.

"It's okay." She offered a sweet smile. "Thanks." She said when Leo gave back her books. "It was nice seeing you again." She said to a surprised Leo.

She smiled at us. "See you around." She told to Leo and turned her back heading towards one of the table.

"So?" Piper stated. "Aren't you going to ask her?"

"What?" He squeaked.

"Go ask her to join us, you idiot."

"Oh oh right." Leo scrambled following Reyna.

He asked her to seat with us and she accepted. You can see the happiness in Leo's face.

We got ourselves a table and started to share stories. I glanced at my side and looks at his face. He felt my gaze on him and he smiled at me. He reached for my face and pecks me on the lips. I smiled at him.

I was so happy that he's not moving away. I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around mine pulling me closer to him. I saw Piper and Jason look at us smiling. I smiled back.

Finally after so many years we are together and right now that is all that matter.

I saw Leo blushing like crazy while Reyna is talking to him. I silently chuckled. I know that in a matter of time they will get together. I can feel that Reyna likes him back.

"Wise Girl." Percy called holding my hand.

I pulled away slightly so that I can see his face. "Yes?"

He smiled at me showing his little dimples. "I love you."

I felt my heart leap. I smiled at him. "I love you too."

And I kissed him sealing our love.


End file.
